Memories of Him Gilbert Beilschmidt One Shot
by InsomniaticBlackSkeleton
Summary: Perhaps this won't make sense but I won't change anything about it. Read at your own risk and please, enjoy Prussia fangirls and boys.


A soft annoyance filled my soul that was on the border of sleep and reality, it would have been almost lulling except it would only stop for about five seconds before sounding again. I buried my head beneath my arm ignoring the sound as I could slowly and regretfully feel myself wake up to reality, my head was pounding in a slight annoying manner like the kind you'd get from a mosquito bite and that noise, that stabbing chime seemed to make it worse with each time. I groaned and shoved myself to roll onto my back and looked at the ceiling then noticed that under and to the corners around my eyes felt really dry and tight, reaching up I squeezed my eyes shut and rubbed around my eyes then remembered I'd cried myself to sleep. Whimpering sudden flashes of the night before raced across my eyes clear as the night sky, Ludwig's face contorted into hate, his eyes filled with malice and apathy, and his voice screaming out words that would scare anyone. I had no special relationship with Ludwig but he'd been supervising my training and supposedly I'd done something wrong and he'd snapped, shoved Kiku and Feliciano away like they were budding dandelions- you know the white puffy ones, and just set all targets on me. The sounding chime broke the thin glass of my flashback and caused my heart to skip a little before I noticed my phones' screen flashing with a text and by the jingle I knew who it was; Roderich Edelstein. I sighed and looked at the text, part of my mind wondered why the Austrian man was even using a cell phone when he hardly used a regular telephone to begin with. The text read, _"hey Heather, I'd like for you to visit my house for a while, Ludwig would like to apologize..."_ I scowled and replayed with a _"kay"_ then shakily got to my feet then made my way to my bathroom, I knew I couldn't refuse the man since he'd taken me in to begin with and raised me. I started brushing my hair then washed up before grabbing my house key and phone and heading out the door, I watched the ground as I walked avoiding eye contact with anyone I might pass, I was shaking from fright of what Ludwig was going to say this time. Was he actually going to apologize or just yell some more...

I hadn't realized I was so close to Roderich's house until I was greeted by a very bubbly Italian, "ciao Heather! Man it's been so long how are you!?" I flinched as Feliciano practically screamed his voice box into my ear, I laughed and used to my hands in a 'sh' motion to try to coax the Italian to calm down but to no prevail. He grabbed my hand with a firm yet gentle grip and lead me to the large house that stupid grin never leaving his face, I was shoved through the large double-doors and was face-to-face with Roderich, Ludwig, and Kiku. I looked at Roderich with a small smile then nodded at Kiku before turning my attention to the German man who had an angry yet peaceful expression before he took a few steps towards me his blue eyes filled with slight hints of regret and guilt, I crossed my arms to hide the wounds I'd done previously from my being trapped in a whirlpool of depression the night before and glared the best I could at the German before looking to the side to show I wasn't interested and that I didn't forgive him or want to talk to him. He sighed and walked up till he was able to place his hands on my shoulders, before I could jerk myself away he sighed again only this sigh was shaky and full of sadness, "look, I'm... I'm sorry Heather.. I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did and I..." His gaze left my eyes and traveled off to a far corner of the room, I knew what he was going to say, he was going to ask how badly he'd hurt me. I took a step back and lifted up my shirt sleeves to reveal that on both arms there was deep long cuts from my upper arm to my wrists, he gasped and so did the other men standing in the room but I felt at peace, I let my arms fall then turned to walk out of the house, "it wasn't... your fault..." I mumbled. Before I closed the door I was yanked back inside, before my back hit something firm two strong arms wrapped themselves around me. I looked at the arms and knew it was Roderich just by the clothing style. After a few moments of being held I was released then lightly coaxed over to Elizabeta who took me to her room to get a change of clothes, the last thing I heard was Roderich telling everyone to leave and that he'd be calling them when things settled.

"You know, you can always talk to me or Arthur or somebody instead of this," Elizabeta said looking sadly at my arms as she slowly bound them, I sat there in some shorts and my bra wincing every so often watching her, it was at least ten minutes before I replied, "I was scared..." I whispered loud enough for her to hear. She sighed and walked to the her bathroom leaving me sitting on her bed, my arms were throbbing and I was so exhausted. Falling back I closed my eyes not even bothering to get into bed the correct way and felt myself drifting off, it felt as though every joint in my body was aching but the pain slowly wore off as I started to slip into the darkness.

I forced back the urge to stretch and yawn as I heard rustling about the room along with whispering voices, I recognized one of the voices as Elizabeta but the other had a thick almost drunk like accent that sounded German but I wasn't sure, "go away Gilbert!" I froze, I knew now who she was talking to, that drunken Prussian that was Ludwig's older brother who has forever more been trying to get into my vital regions. "Oh come one I just want to see that girl there and show how us Germans love eh?" Gilbert's words were slurred and I could hear that he was stumbling about the room trying to find a blindspot in Elizabeta's defenses, he spoke again but the hiccups made his words hard to decipher and I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him so I sat up and sprang out of the bed then ran to the window and looked out; the four floor... awesome. I took a deep breathe as Gilbert charged at me, squeaking I jumped for the tree that was a few feet from the window and somehow managed to grab a branch saving myself from death. Most people would be wondering why I hated the Prussian man, well, his face is the only one I can remember from my memories, those red eyes looking at me with arousal and excitement, now of course it might have been someone else but there's just something about Gilbert that.. terrifies me.

I hung there glancing at the ground then glanced to Gilbert who was throwing strings of curses at me before exclaiming he was leaving, once he'd left I saw Roderich by the window with a horrified look and he immediately told Elizabeta to call the police or an ambulance. I slowly tried to use what little upper body strength I had to pull myself up but I started to hear a crackling sound and the branch made a slight jump making me yelp and close my eyes and hold my breathe. I could feel myself shaking as Roderich kept telling me everything was going to be okay, that I was going to be **ok**. The branch jumped again and this time I could tell it was about to break, my life, up until this point, the memories I made with everyone flashed then went back to that night.. that dark cold, blood filled night making all my happiness slink away.

**I'd just got home from a friend's and was sitting in the family room with my mother and father, we were doing something that I can't even remember, "Heather sweetie, how was you little sleep over?" Father asked taking a sip of tea from his mug, I shrugged and looked at him telling him it was fine then lay my head in my mother's lap. I had closed my eyes for only a second but that's when the screaming started. I bolted up to see three men, one with blood red eyes and the other must have been his accomplices, the man with the blood eyes stood above my mother who was begging him the spare our lives while father was being torn to shreds but not enough to be killed. I sat there at the end of the couch watching my mother pleading with them as they dragged my father over who was looking at me silently telling me to run, I moved a fraction of an inch then the man pointed his sword at me shouting at his... comrades to grab me. Whimpering I struggled against their grip, one of them gripped my hair and forced my head up as the man with bloody eyes got a very long twisted smile then ordered the men, "töten die Eltern, Taschenlampe das Haus verlassen und das Mädchen!" The men did what they were told, leaving me there with dead parents and a raging inferno that was once my house.**

Sirens halted my wrecked remembrance and made my head jerk towards the ground to see two police cars, an ambulance, a fire-truck, and Alfred who was once again shouting he'd be the hero. My biceps were on fire and the firemen were slow, at least to me they were, my heart was pounding and my finger were going numb, I was getting dizzy and in that moment I thought, 'what is there to live for? What significant reason is in my life for me to keep living?' After thinking I found nothing so... I released my grip on the tree branch and felt myself falling. I hit the ground no more than two seconds later with a very loud "thud" before pain wracked my body making me freeze and gasp for air. As the paramedics tended to me, before my vision faded I saw Roderich rush to my side saying words that were there yet not nearly there for being unheard. I tried to tell him I couldn't hear him but... my eyes closed and my body flooded with peacefulness.  
The aroma, that alone told me exactly where I was. Ludwig's. I deduced that since he'd been so horrible to me he'd taken me in to try to make amends for what happened. I opened my eyes and took a deep breathe then started a coughing fit, 'no way... to much scent of Weihenstephaner Hefeweissbier...' I thought covering my head under the blanket. I sat up and held my head, then looked around noticing someone was sitting in the corner, the eyes alone let me know it was Ludwig, "Heather, your feeling better ja? I apologize for zhe strong aroma of beer," he said rubbing the back of his head his German accent much more clearer now than it was at Roderichs'. I nodded at him then shook my head as the dizziness slowly but surely left. Ludwig patted my head then left saying he was going to Feliciano's house for some party he was throwing and that Gilbert wasn't going to be home so I had nothing to worry about. If only he knew he'd lied...

I stood up and walked about the room admiring the paintings that were on the walls and the books scattered about the floor. I picked one up to examine it but unfortunately it was all in German and I didn't speak nor read German that well, I dropped the book and sighed then felt someone or some_thing_ behind me, I froze and remembered this presence, that night those men and those blood eyes. I slowly turned expecting to see something but I didn't which relieved my heart, I went over to the window and peered out, there was a beautiful garden below with flowers of all sorts. I pressed my forehead against the glass and closed my eyes inhaling, the faint scent of beer from within this room wafted into my nose then I was being pressed against the window after the curtain had been pulled shut and someone behind me pressing them self against my backside, "hello Schatz, remember me?" A deep, growling German accented voice whispered in my ear, I froze and felt myself tense up, "y-yes," was all I could weasel out of my tightened throat. He chuckled and moved his hands up cupping my breasts while licking my ear, "s-stop," I whimpered and he squeezed my breasts pulling my closer to me at the same time, "your going to lieben with me whether you like it or not," he growled ripping his hands from me grabbing a fist full of my hair and forcing me to the ground. I struggled against his grip but my memories got in the way of my strength, throwing me to the ground he mounted and straddled my waist and grabbed both mr wrists keeping them pinned above my head with one hand while stroking my cheek with the other, "wait till Ludwig gets back he-" my head swiveled right, my back arched in pain, "my stupid Bruder isn't going to be home until noon tomorrow impudent Arbeiterin," Gilbert snarled attacking under my jawline bitting at the corner of my cheek and neck just under the bone.

Keeping a firm grip on my wrists he took his other hand and grabbed the collar of my shirt and bit it tearing it with his hand and mouth and pushing the two halves of fabric aside before unclasping my bra from the front smirking, he released my hands long enough to wrestle what was left of my shirt and bra off my body. I managed to gather enough strength to use my wrists to pull his hand to my mouth the bite it as hard as I could, he growled and yanked his hand away making my head fall back onto the hard carpeted floor. Taking my wrists again he got off and removed his leather belt and tied my wrists with one end and tied the other to the leg of the bed, kneeling beside me with that intricately precarious smirk of his he placed one leg on my thighs to prevent my legs from doing any form of movement while he groped my chest with his hand. He took one of my nipples in his mouth and slowly bit down until he bit to the pain it made my back arch and earned a whimper from me, whimpering I felt my body twitching in pain as he tended to my chest with slow arduous movements. Tears slowly fell down the sides of my cheeks as he licked slowly down my stomach removing his leg and trying to force my legs apart, I crossed my ankles and hooked my feet and twisted my body keeping him from getting to my betraying sex down below, when he'd managed to get my legs apart I started flailing and kicking until he grabbed his sword from his belt and rammed it through my left thigh just above my knee, straight through the bone and into the floor to keep my leg in position. I let out a scream that was covered by his hand that smirk never leaving his face but only growing into a sadistic grin. "If the bleeding don't kill you then after I'm done I'll let you join your parents," he warned- no, stated looking at me with those eyes full of excitement. He then took out a smaller knife and cut the cloth of my pants above where his sword was then did near the same spot on the other leg, then from one leg in the middle he cut the fabric up and curved around and went horizontal forcing his way through the zipper and down to the other leg then he unbuttoned and unzipped what was left of the zipper and pushed the cloth away from my sex and hips then reached under me lifting me up enough to pull the shredded pants away from my body. He kept my uninjured leg away from me as he settled himself between my legs lowering his head to my pussy. He placed his thumbs on my Labia majora and spread the skin then he licked slowly along my minora Labia making my body involuntarily twitch which made my back arch, sliding his middle finger into my entrance he started flicking my clit with his tongue while sticking his finger in until his knuckles hit my Posterior fourchet, the contact from his hot skin made my skin to have a burning sensation.

My legs twitched and my face contorted into that of slight pain, he chuckled and inserted another finger then shortly after that a third. My inner walls were stretching with pain and the rim on my opening was burning from many years of having lacked attention, he removed his finger and stripped himself, he used his left hand and starting jerking himself off slowly and he positioned himself once again between my legs. _'No... please someone.. anyone just.. help,'_ I thought closing my eyes and braced myself for what I knew was going to come. My eyes squeezed shut tighter as I felt the head of his cock enter me, I was throbbing from pain down there... he enjoyed it. He gave me no time or even acknowledged my pain, he rammed his length into me and slowly pulled out to the head then rammed in again, he kept that pace going for what seemed like forever, "twenty minutes liebe," he chuckled, he was telling me how long he'd been torturing me and he was going to keep doing it... He picked up his pace to jerking out of me and slowly going back in for another twenty minutes. His head lowered as he became lost in his twisted little sexual world, I started taking in short raspy breaths and I could smell the faint rusty smell of blood, he started ramming in and out of me like I was a sex toy forgetting that I was even alive, like an animal re-mating with a long lost mate. I kept my eyes closed and endured what he did to me, "two hours liebe... jetzt nur noch schlafen ... immer." He said after ejaculating his semen into me and pulling out. I watched him stand up and clothe himself, he pulled out his sword from my leg earning another forced back scream of exquisite agony from me. My vision was blurred but I watched him... he stood above me and held his sword above me. Laughing maniacally he drove his hand and the sword down, it pierced my flesh and seconds after my heart.


End file.
